nodoubtpushandshovefandomcom-20200213-history
Promotion Timeline
The promotion timeline is no longer getting updated due to the amount of promotion the Push and Shove era is bringing us. For the latest, please visit Beacon Street Online for daily updates. '' March 2012 '''March 21, 2012: No Doubt meets with mural artist El Mac in Culver City, California for a photo shoot. He proceeded to take photos of the band until the late afternoon. The band donned familiar white tank tops with matching blonde hair. It's been confirmed that El Mac painted portraits of the band for the '''''Push and Shove album artwork. 279px-AoitS6lCIAABkRa1.jpg elmac1.jpg elmac2.jpg elmac3.jpg elmac4.jpg May 2012 May 4, 2012: The band relesase a video announcing the new album's (still untitled) release date, Setpember 25, 2012. They are seen together in the studio (which was filmed on April 24, 2012). 1~207.jpg nodoub.jpg post_4fa5456c59c5b3_10534319.jpg May 8, 2012: No Doubt debuted their first in-studio webisode in early May to very eager fans. Tom Dumont took to Twitter early in the morning on May 8 to hype the video. The webisode featured behind-the-scenes footage of the band recording "Push and Shove" and treated fans to a good :45 seconds worth of the song. push.jpg pns.jpg push1.jpg yr.jpg 383409_229599793815853_143322942443539_389787_974170533_n.jpg 403414_229600607149105_143322942443539_389810_899585079_n.jpg 556213_229599413815891_143322942443539_389776_462260669_n.jpg 577837_229601540482345_143322942443539_389835_1941204937_n.jpg June 2012 June 13-14, 2012: No Doubt announce reveal that they will be filming their music video for "Settle Down", their debut single from Push and Shove, '''''at a "secret location" with Sophie Muller on June 13-14. Information leaked quickly that the band was filming at Downey Studios in Downey, California. While everything seemed to be under tight wraps, the band Tweeted several photos from the video shoot that gave the impression of a circus or streetfair style direction. With professional photos shared later on the official website, it's clear that each band member is represented by their own semi-truck (Gwen: checkers; Tony: Indian; Adrian: lit-up drum kit atop a ice cream truck; Tom: subwoofers). Footage was filmed both inside and out including live performances. Gwenstefanihair1.jpg Sg.jpg Groupset.jpg 6827c86d-d01e-4c4a-8ec5-9b907d9c0fe4.jpg 630d0a7e-711d-4117-bf71-c43ba06a69ed.jpg 75d12f9f-8093-4749-a775-aee4faa5f60e.jpg June 21, 2012: '''The band Tweet photos from their first promotional photo shoot in Hollywood, California. The shoot seemed to last most of the day. No Doubt are seen in three different outfits including matching plaids, dark goth-inspired clothing and savvy dressed up looks. Gwen Stefani was seen in a striped shirt and matching black tight mini skirt in one. Photos seemed to be taken against white and hot pink backdrops. Nodoubtrules.jpg Gwenshoo2.jpg Tomshoo2.jpg Gwenshoo.jpg Adro1.jpg Ton1.jpg Newshoo1.jpg '''June 23, 2012: No Doubt held a photo shoot for the '''''Push and Shove album packaging in Los Angeles, California at Smashbox Studios with photographer Yu Tsai. Director Sophie Muller was also on set filming the band during their photo shoot and was showing rough edits of the "Settle Down" video to No Doubt. They were all shot behind a solid white background then they proceeded to take the photo shoot outside. ps9.jpg 8.jpg ps7.jpg 6.jpg ps1.jpg ps5.jpg ps4.jpg 2a.jpg AwHhG-YCAAEOMzd.jpg-large.jpeg June 25, 2012: The band shared that they are starting live rehearsals today to start pulling "everything together". Gwen wasn't present due to a solo photo shoot. steve1.jpg june25_5.jpg june27_4.jpg june26_3.jpg june25_2.jpg june25_1.jpg No Doubt also debuted thier second webisode in the series featuring footage of Gabe and Steve laying down horn parts on recorded tracks "Sparkle" and "Looking Hot". Untitled 10.jpg 120626-no-doubt.png 484449_255616041214228_1760824088_n.jpg Untitled 18.jpg Untitled 55.jpg Untitled 25.jpg 547991_255616581214174_1556733813_n.jpg Untitled 44.jpg Untitled 77.jpg wva1k8.jpg June 26, 2012: The band are back live rehearsing this afternoon for their upcoming TV performances. Tom gives a phone interview to Bloomberg's Taking Stock radio show and gives some new infomation about the album. He reveals that Push and Shove will have eleven tracks, the song "Push and Shove" is over five minutes long and how the band is focusing on promotion until the album is released. After Push and Shove's release, the band will start preparing for full length concerts for a tour starting in 2013. Read more... June 27, 2012: No Doubt shared they have a busy day today including international press interviews and listening session. Former KROQ DJ and TV host Carson Daly Tweets about listening to some songs and said he's never been more excited for new music. The band followed the event with more rehearsals. No Doubt ended up showing off photos from the event held at Ocean Way Recording in Hollywood, California. From one of the reporter's notes you can see a plausible tracklist for the album including kicking off with "Push and Shove" and ending with "Dreaming the Same Dream". inter.jpg Interview.jpg press1.jpg sneak1.jpg sneak2.jpg June 28, 2012: Another long day of international press interviews for No Doubt, including one with Rolling Stone Italy. The band also reveal their long-awaited official single artwork for "Settle Down" via Twitter. Rollingitaly.jpg Int234.jpg int2.jpg Awged7mCIAA0LDs.jpg-large.jpeg June 29, 2012: The band share that they are rehearsing for thier upcoming television appearances. June 30, 2012: No Doubt released a :26 video featuring clips from the "Settle Down" video, which debuts online July 16. July 2012 July 2, 2012: No Doubt is back to rehearsals with Gwen joining them for the first time. In one shot shared via Twitter, fans could see a glimpse of the lyrics to "Settle Down". re2.jpg re1.jpg July 3, 2012: Gwen shared more photos from her second rehearsal with the band. re3.jpg July 5, 2012: No Doubt are back in the rehearsal space this afternoon. July 6, 2012: Tom revealed that the band are back in the studio to record four special acoustic versions of songs from Push and Shove for bonus tracks. Gwen Tweets that they have a very busy day and that No Doubt will be releasing another video teaser tomorrow via the official website. ac5.jpg ac4.jpg ac3.jpg ac2.jpg ac1.jpg July 7, 2012: The band releases a second teaser trailer for their "Settle Down" music video. July 9, 2012: It was announced that No Doubt will co-headline the annual iHeartRadio Music Festival in Las Vegas on September 21, 2012. They will join other popular artists Rihanna, Usher and Green Day among many at the MGM Grand. This would mark the band's first festival performance of the new era. No Doubt is also back in the studio finishing up recording an acoustic version of "Settle Down" in the studio. Both Gabe and Steve also joined them to contribute harmonies. Tom confirms that the four acoustic tracks they recorded will be released but could not dislose where and when. sda4.jpg sda3.jpg sda2.jpg sda1.jpg July 10, 2012: No Doubt stop by E! studios for an interview with Ryan Seacrest that will be televised during their E! special, "No Doubt: Settle Down", which was announced will be the world premiere of the new video, along with a look back at the band's history and new interviews. The special airs on the E! network on Monday, July 16th, at 8:00 PM EST. ryan1.jpg ryan2.jpg July 11, 2012: The band is back in rehearsals this afternoon. Gwen also shared that the band was trying to "figure out the order of the album". reh1.jpg re21.jpg 31.jpg July 12, 2012: E! joins No Doubt in rehearsals to film then for their upcoming special airing Monday, July 16. rehea.jpg July 13, 2012: No Doubt is rehearsing again in Hollywood. gt1.jpg gt2.jpg gt3.jpg gt4.jpg July 16, 2012: The band's debut single from Push and Shove, "Settle Down", is now available everywhere. The single hit select radio stations in Los Angeles right at midnight (some played the song several times in a row!) then all radio hit play at 3:01 AM. "Settle Down" was also launched on NoDoubt.com right after the song premiered with a digital download available through Spinshop. iTunes and Amazon had the song up for sale later in the morning. "Settle Down" debuted at #52 on the singles chart and quickly shot to the top 15 later in the afternoon. While Tweeting through out the morning, No Doubt headed to rehearsals again in Hollywood. They share how surreal it is for them to hear their new song on the radio, which took over the country very quickly. sdgs.jpg E! aired the world premiere of the "Settle Down" video during a special with No Doubt. July 17, 2012: No Doubt is back in rehearsals today for their upcoming television appearances. July 18, 2012: The band is in Hollywood mastering the Push and Shove album with Brian "Big Bass" Gardner. Mastered.jpg July 20, 2012: More live rehearsals for No Doubt! July 21, 2012: No Doubt are photographed soundchecking and rehearding for the Teen Choice Awards in Los Angeles. July 22, 2012: No Doubt walked the pink carpet prior to their televised live debut performance of "Settle Down" on the Teen Choice Awards. TFRFD5C.jpg TFRE4EB.jpg TFR1E74.jpg 315393 265691253540040 880928924 n.jpg Ayce6gpCIAEdQBi jpg-large.jpeg Osy.jpg TCA-No-Doubt-1.jpg 77266_story__No Doubt performance at Teen Choice Awards 2012.JPG July 25, 2012: No Doubt were in New York and filmed several film junkets for Canadian outlets and MSN. The band also filmed an hour interview special with MuchMusic which would air later in September. Tony-Kanal.jpg inter~0.jpg 546810_472352852788164_442776364_n.jpg July 26, 2012: The band continue promoting their album in New York with a performance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Fans were treated to a mini-concert and warm-up with "Settle Down", "It's My Life", "Underneath It All" and "Spiderwebs" (which was ultimately cut short due to technical issues). 527192_10150959388878587_2035959939_n.jpg AyvjXsVCUAE3kz6.jpg AyvrvyCCMAA908L.jpg AzOZNoLCMAANVI6_jpg-large.jpeg f1383e76d76111e18a5b22000a1cbb38_7.jpg 004~1061.jpg 005~952.jpg July 27, 2012: No Doubt perform first thing in the morning for their debut on ABC's Good Morning America during their annual concert series. The band performed "Settle Down", "It's My Life", "Underneath It All" and "Spiderwebs". No Doubt also sat down for an interview. : “We just have so much fun doing this,” Tom Dumont shared, sitting alongside his longtime bandmates. “It’s like the most incredible life.” : “It’s not all fun on the record. That’s for sure,” she said. “There’s always something to complain about. But there’s a little bit of being overwhelmed on the record, I think, because it was really hard trying to find the time with those two little bunny rabbits I made. It’s crazy. : “I would do that all day and then try and show up and write songs in this little window of time,” she added. “And it took a long time and it was a real big effort, but totally worth it. The music is just, it’s heavenly. I love it.” : “It’s kind of like in any relationship,” drummer Adrian Young shared about the album’s title. “There’s always a back and forth. We’re like a family here. There’s a lot of push and shove going on. When we get onstage that’s where there’s no push and shove.” (MTV ) : GMA_July_27_2012_284229.jpg GMA_July_27_2012_284629.jpg GMA_July_27_2012_2810129.jpg GMA_July_27_2012_2811029.jpg Gwen2BStefani2BNo2BDoubt2BPerforms2BABC2BGood2BMorning2B_U9q9obNzENl.jpg mtv.jpg August 2012 August 20, 2012: After taking the majority of August off from promotion, No Doubt sat down with ArtistDirect for an interview while shooting a promotional video for Target to coincide with the Push and Shove exclusive deluxe edition. The ad would eventually run on both a televised campaign and in-stores. The video shows No Doubt singing and playing along to "One More Summer" inside a neon vehicle and bright backdrop. An interview with ET also aired from the set later in September. t11.jpg t31.jpg t41.jpg September 2012 September 4, 2012: The band was back together for the NFL Kick-Off performance soundcheck in New York City. sc1.jpg 007~733.jpg No-doubt-rehearses2012-09-05 05-45-18in-rockefeller-center.jpg September 5, 2012: No Doubt were back in New York to perform and kick off the NFL season with a special mini concert live from Rockefeller Center. The band performed "Settle Down" for the televised broadcast and also additionally performed "Hella Good", "Underneath It All" and "Just a Girl". No Doubt also sat down the media afterwards and posed for photos to promote the album. 23799127.jpg tumblr_m9xek0lM0P1r8koc1o1_500.jpg nfl1.jpg nfl2.jpg nfl3.jpg tumblr_mcb74dD8ru1qgqikto7_1280.jpg Category:Photo Shoots Category:Promotion Category:Music Videos Category:Sophie Muller Category:Settle Down Category:No Doubt Category:Gwen Stefani Category:Photos Category:Tom Dumont Category:Tony Kanal Category:Adrian Young Category:Film Category:Downey, California Category:Hollywood Category:Inerviews Category:Listening session